


And I Promise I'll Never Walk Away

by xonceinadream



Series: Seblaine Family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian thinks it's great that Blaine still spends Thanksgiving with the Hummel family even though Kurt's been out of his daughter's life for the past three years. He just hates that being in a relationship with Blaine means that he too is now spending Thanksgiving with the Hummel family.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	And I Promise I'll Never Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Love Her by the Jonas Brothers. I'll probably continue naming longer fics in this verse after the song but shorter one-shots will be named separately since I'm going to run out of titles.
> 
> Technically a sequel to But The Hardest Parts Are Always Worth It but you don't need to read that for this one. All you really have to know is Blaine and Sebastian are raising Blaine and Kurt's daughter together after Kurt moved out of the country to pursue his career.
> 
> This is basically just fluff. Super, self-indulgent fluff. Kurt's still not a good father in this. And this is definitely not the last I write of Seblaine in this verse because while I was plotting things out, I wrote down their entire life story (no literally I know how many kids their kids will have *facepalm*). I have a lot of ideas for them here.
> 
> Please do not mention the date to me. This is still a Thanksgiving fic lol.

Blaine frowned as he went through his list again, realizing it really was pointless. His boyfriend was the list-maker in the family, not him. So, he put it to the side, digging through his suitcase to see what he’d already packed and what he might’ve missed. They were leaving in the morning and he had been packing on and off for days, worried he’d forget something they needed while they were in Ohio.

“Tell me you’re not still packing,” Sebastian said, tone just on the edge of annoyed. 

Blaine looked up at him, sighing as he saw the petulant expression on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian hadn’t wanted to come, had steadfastly refused for weeks to even consider. But Blaine was adamant. He went to the Hudson-Hummel house for Thanksgiving every year and he wanted Sebastian to come with this time. He wanted to make this trip as a family. 

“I’m not still packing,” Blaine said simply, counting his bowties and deciding to pack two more that would match any of his outfits, just to be safe.

Rolling his eyes at the movements, Sebastian went to sit down next to the open suitcase, watching Blaine. “You know, we’re not being very responsible dog owners. I really don’t think I should go.”

“Don’t even try it. Dani’s friend is going to be a just fine house-sitter. I already told Burt and Carole you’re coming. And besides, we told Hepburn. You can’t disappoint her now,” Blaine said, staring for just a moment at his clothes before figuring he really did have everything and zipping his suitcase shut. Anything else he needed could just be bought in Ohio. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t be backing out of the trip, not when they both knew how excited Hepburn was for him to be coming.

Sebastian groaned because he too knew that he was stuck. And his suitcase was neatly packed by the front door for their early morning rush to the airport. “Come on. I think it’s… admirable that you keep in contact with Kurt’s parents considering Kurt hasn’t spoken to you in years. That’s great. And Hepburn can get to know her grandparents. _Awesome_. But why does that include me?”

Blaine finished zipping his suitcase and moved it onto the floor next to the bedroom door, crawling into Sebastian’s lap and looping his arms around the other man’s neck. Looking into Sebastian’s eyes, he could already tell Sebastian knew exactly why but he told him anyway. “Because we’ve been together for nearly three years. We’re a family. That involves spending holidays together.”

“We do spend holidays together. Christmas. Last year we spent several hours putting together crazy toys for Hepburn only for her to ask us to make her a playhouse out of the boxes,” Sebastian said, his tone betraying how amused he was by it. It had been annoying at the time for Hepburn to be more enthralled with the boxes than the toys but they’d all had fun. It had been their first real Christmas as a family. Sure, they’d been dating for almost three years, living together for more than six, but their last Christmas had been their first as a real, committed, ‘we’re planning on being together the rest of our lives’ couple. 

Blaine would never forget it. Hepburn coming in to wake them up before the sun, coercing her to cuddle up under the covers with them to get a few more hours of sleep, making waffles with her in the morning and sipping coffee together as she opened presents. It was the type of sweet scene that Blaine had never thought Sebastian capable of except he’d found the other man excelled at it. 

Still. As sweet as it was, he wanted to start spending more time with Sebastian and the other man knew it. Sebastian may complain about it but Blaine knew he wanted to be there. There were quite a few insecurities involved with not only Ohio but Kurt’s family. Blaine couldn’t imagine being in Sebastian’s shoes but he hoped his boyfriend knew that Blaine was on his side. 

“What is it you’re so opposed to, anyway?” Blaine asked quietly, figuring talking about what Sebastian was worried about might be the best bet. 

Sebastian seemed surprised by the change of conversation but he sighed, turning away although his hands came up to rest against Blaine’s back. He absentmindedly rubbed Blaine’s back, chewing on his lip for a long moment. It said something, about the steps they’d made as a couple and Sebastian had made as an adult that he didn’t immediately shut down but seemed to think about it. “The only interaction they’ve ever had with me, besides a few moments in passing when they’ve come to New York to see Hepburn, is when I came to see you in the hospital. They can’t have a high opinion of me.”

“That was a long time ago,” Blaine murmured leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s lips. He didn’t remember that, hadn’t really been awake or aware at the hospital after the slushie but Sebastian had told him. That while Kurt had been in the hospital room with Blaine, holding his hand and comforting him, Burt and Carole had spoken to the doctors, the responsible adults until Blaine’s mother could get back to the state the next day. 

Sebastian hadn’t been sure of what to do. While the rest of the Warblers had freaked out and talked about their options, Sebastian had gone to the hospital to see how Blaine was. Burt and Carole had promptly sent him away. Although the full details hadn’t been known, they’d heard enough from Kurt on the way to the hospital. They’d known the Warblers were responsible.

The kiss obviously didn’t comfort Sebastian at all. “I know but it doesn’t make the fact that I fucked up any better. I fucked up,” Sebastian said, his voice brittle. He looked back, his eyes meeting Blaine’s. “That’s what they know me from and now here I am, raising their granddaughter with you.”

“Sebastian, Kurt _abandoned_ Hepburn,” Blaine reminded him gently, not that Sebastian would’ve forgotten that. Sebastian had been the one to hold Blaine crying as he’d called and texted, trying to contact Kurt three years ago after Kurt had called him, saying he couldn’t do this anymore. Sebastian had been the one to help Blaine find a lawyer who specialized in custody cases, getting an official plan put in place. Sebastian was the one who juggled parenting duties with him, sports and instruments, school and appointments. “You stepped up to be another parent for her. They have no room to judge you for that.”

For a long moment, Sebastian just stared at him and then he deflated a little, sighing. “I don’t want to ruin the relationship you have with them.”

“They’re not my parents, Seb. I don’t see them that way.” Blaine ran his fingers slowly through Sebastian’s hair, laying against Sebastian’s chest and letting his head rest on his shoulder. “The only relationship of theirs that I care about is with Hepburn. And they’re smart people. They know that we’re together and how much you mean to both me _and_ Hepburn. She talks about you all the time. The only reason they can see Hepburn is because of me. They’re not going to jeopardize that to bring up some slushie from years ago.”

Sebastian didn’t seem to believe him but he also didn’t seem to be interested in arguing anymore. Instead, he tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss underneath Blaine’s ear, another below the first, and he continued a slow line down his neck. It was just as well. Blaine wasn’t quite sure how to convince him anyway. He was sure Sebastian would see reason once they got to Ohio. Blaine knew how the Hummels were. They would embrace Sebastian, if no other reason than for Hepburn.

“Is Hepburn actually sleeping this time?” Blaine asked when Sebastian didn’t seem to be interested in finishing the conversation.

“Maybe,” Sebastian responded and Blaine could feel him smile against his skin, making Blaine shiver. “She’s so excited, I’m sure she’ll be up at least half a dozen more times.”

Blaine pulled back just enough to look at him, an affectionate smile on his lips and he was sure it was reflected in his eyes. “Because you’re coming with.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You’ve made your point,” he said, letting his head fall back as he tried unsuccessfully to muffle a yawn.

“I’m done packing if you want to lay down,” Blaine murmured, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

Sebastian opened his mouth but before he could respond, they heard the sound of little footsteps down the hallway and he laughed quietly. “I’ll go get her. You make sure you have everything. I already made you a list. I’ve just been waiting for you to ask for it.”

“I knew there was a reason I love you.”

***

The gentle movement of the airplane had lulled Hepburn to sleep within the first hour. Blaine and Sebastian had expected it considering she’d barely slept the previous night. Now she was resting her head against the open window, her stuffed rabbit ‘Bunny’ cuddled tight in her arms. Sebastian leaned over to adjust her pillow, ensuring she was comfortable and then pulled Blaine a little closer.

Blaine was half asleep himself, eyes closed as he laid against Sebastian’s shoulder. He sighed quietly after a moment and Sebastian glanced over, raising an eyebrow. Blaine hesitated, reaching out to take Sebastian’s hand and playing with his fingers as he considered how he wanted to phrase his words. “Did you… really not want to come?”

“If I didn’t want to come, I wouldn’t be here, Blaine. You should know me better than that. Besides, this is what we’re doing, right? Marriage, more kids. Holidays together,” Sebastian murmured and Blaine smiled slightly as he leaned back against his own seat to be able to look at him.

There was something soft in Blaine’s eyes as he gazed at the other man, Sebastian catching Blaine’s hand to hold on. “I know I should be wary because of how marriage with Kurt went but… it honestly just makes me really look forward to being married to you.”

Sebastian smirked, pulling Blaine’s hand up so he could press a kiss to his wrist. “Almost anybody would be better than being married to him.”

“Don’t be a sore winner,” Blaine said with a quiet laugh, playfully pulling his hand away from Sebastian’s so he could cross his arms over his chest. 

“Am I really the winner?” Sebastian teased, reaching out to snag Blaine’s hand again and pulling him closer. He reached up to brush a few curls off Blaine’s forehead, his smirk still mischievous. “It seems more like Kurt won and I’m your consolation prize.”

For a moment, Blaine only looked at him before his eyes went wide and he shook his head. He looked offended and maybe a little hurt. “Don’t even say that. That’s not funny. That’s not how I feel,” Blaine said firmly.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss Blaine sweetly, an apology in the soft touch. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It wasn’t funny,” Sebastian said quietly, knowing that it really wasn’t like that. “More like… Kurt just wanted to pose on the finish line and didn’t want to run the race.”

Blaine still had a look in his eyes that Sebastian didn’t like, something that was maybe a little suspicious although at least some of the hurt was gone. “That sounds accurate… But you really don’t feel that way, do you? You know that’s not… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and Hepburn. And just because I- I held onto my relationship for so long with Kurt doesn’t mean you don’t make us happier than he ever did or could. I love you. I can be myself with you. Hepburn can be herself with you and we’re her parents. You’re amazing with her, better than he was even from the beginning.”

“I know,” Sebastian assured him and he did know. Their relationship had been a long time coming and Sebastian had known they would be happy if Blaine ever realized what they could be. Sebastian just sometimes couldn’t help but remember that Blaine had stuck with Kurt through their teen years, through quite a few years of marriage, through having a baby together. And even then, it had taken nearly three years of living together before Blaine had realized the feelings he had for Sebastian. “I know we have a good thing. I was just teasing you, I promise. I didn’t deserve you all the way back then. I talked a lot about how you were too good for Kurt but you were too good for me too.”

Blaine’s gaze finally completely softened as he leaned in, kissing Sebastian, love evident before he was pulling away. “I mean it when I say you’re the best thing that ever happened to us. Reconnecting with you at that party, moving in with you, finally realizing what we felt for each other, I’ll always be grateful for every moment. I wouldn’t change what I had with Kurt because of Hepburn but I plan on spending the rest of my life with you.”

Gently and carefully, Sebastian pulled Blaine back to rest against his side again, an arm around the other man as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s curls. He had never really been in love before he’d been with Blaine. He’d never really been in a serious relationship until he’d started dating Blaine. It had seemed like he’d just compared everybody to Blaine and, of course, nobody could ever compare. “I love you. Both of you. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you too. What kind of choice do I have? We have a mortgage together.”

Blaine laughed, smacking Sebastian’s chest playfully, turning his head towards Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian just smiled, reaching up to hold onto Blaine’s hand with his own free one. “I recall you having me sign a paper stating what happens to the house if we break up. So, you’re free to walk away. No, wait, I take that back. You’re definitely not free to walk away ever.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Sebastian told him, resting his head on top of Blaine’s. He glanced over at Hepburn to make sure she was okay before closing his eyes and letting himself get comfortable. He imagined it was going to be the last little bit of comfort he had for several days so he supposed he should make use of it. 

At least they were staying at a nice hotel. That had been his only requirement, a hotel with a separate sitting area so they could lay Hepburn down and still stay awake for a while. He was going to need some adults only time if he was going to spend time with Kurt’s family.

***

They were standing on the Hummel’s front porch after having checked into the hotel and gotten lunch when Sebastian shook his head.

“Nope, I changed my mind. I can’t do this,” Sebastian said, wincing as Blaine ignored him, knocking on the door.

Hepburn stood between them, bouncing on her toes as she waited for the door to open. The Hummels were the only set of grandparents that Hepburn really had and she was close to them. And while Burt and Carole were close to Rachel and Sam and were honorary grandparents for their children, they doted on Hepburn.

“You’re being a baby,” Blaine told him with a roll of his eyes, although he still reached around to tangle their fingers together. 

“Yeah, a baby!” Hepburn repeated, grinning innocently as Sebastian playfully narrowed his eyes at her. 

Before Sebastian had a chance to respond, the door was opened and Hepburn was flying into Burt Hummel’s arms. It seemed that he was expecting her since he caught her, lifting her up.

“Grandpa!” Hepburn screamed, her voice high-pitched, and her stuffed rabbit held loosely in one hand. 

Sebastian just watched Burt twirl her once as Blaine slipped an arm around Sebastian’s waist. It was a sweet interaction, one that Sebastian wasn’t used to since his childhood had never been like that. His own parents and grandparents were much too stoic to greet him with that enthusiasm and they’d stopped holding him shortly after he’d been able to walk. It was part of why Sebastian still made a point of carrying Hepburn when she wanted. Because she was going to be too big soon and would consider herself too old. Sebastian already dreaded her growing up. Who would’ve thought that this would be his life?

When Hepburn had been hugged tight, Burt gave the two men a smile, opening the door wider for them.

“Hey, Blaine. Come on in. You must be Sebastian. Good to see you kids. How was your flight?” Burt asked, gesturing for Blaine and Sebastian to come in. A few inches behind Burt stood Carole and Hepburn held out her arms for her. 

She was too big to be held by Carole but the woman just laughed, gesturing for Burt to set Hepburn down so she could kneel down and pull her into a tight hug. 

“I know you guys have met in passing but Burt, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend. Sebastian, this is Hepburn’s grandfather, Burt. And her grandmother, Carole.”

Carole pressed a quick kiss to Hepburn’s temple before standing up again to shake Sebastian’s hand. “I’m so glad you could join us for Thanksgiving,” Carole said, glancing down when Hepburn leaned against her side. 

“Grandma, did you make dinner?” Hepburn asked as Carole pushed some hair off her forehead before dancing around excitedly. She always loved coming to her grandparent’s house since they were so affectionate with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t have a wide variety of adults in New York who loved her, including Shelby who considered her something like a granddaughter, but Burt and Carole were different. Blaine could understand why. They were the parents everybody should aspire to be, in Blaine’s opinion.

“Did I make dinner? Of course. I made your favorite,” Carole told her, winking at Blaine as Blaine just smiled down at Hepburn. 

It felt like a ritual they went through every time, one that Sebastian wasn’t a part of. He wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly. He already felt incredibly welcomed by the other two and they were only there for a few hours that night before going back to the hotel but he felt out of place. Like here was this happy family life and he wasn’t sure if he could be a part of it.

However surprising it was, though, he found he wanted to be. This was Hepburn and Blaine’s family and, even though he’d complained about it to Blaine, he did want to be here with them. Besides, he’d never really had a Thanksgiving dinner, not like this. Not with family and people who cared about each other. Thanksgiving before his mother’s death had always been a formal affair at his grandparent’s house, soft music playing in the background. As he got older, he stayed at whatever boarding school he was attending for the holidays. And after he’d graduated, he’d either had a take-out dinner with roommates or by himself.

Even after he and Blaine had moved in together and Blaine was divorced, Blaine had still gone to Ohio every year with Kurt and Hepburn to see Burt and Carole. He was kind of curious how this was going to feel.

“Mac and cheese?” Hepburn asked, bouncing again on her heels and they all laughed. Hepburn pulled away from Carole to run towards Sebastian, taking both of his hands and dragging him along towards the living room with the rest of them. Burt and Carole settled into chairs as Blaine and Sebastian sat on the couch, Hepburn standing in between Sebastian’s legs to talk to him. “Did you hear, Dad? Grandma made mac and cheese. It’s the best ever. Better than mermaid shapes.”

“Even better than mermaid shapes?” Sebastian asked in a dramatic tone, tangling their fingers on both hands as he looked down at the little girl. 

“Mm-hmm,” Hepburn responded, turning back towards Carole and Burt. She twirled a few times on her toes, reaching out towards Sebastian when she almost fell from being dizzy and he caught her instinctively. “I’m doing ballet! And gymnastics! And soccer!”

Even though she talked to Burt and Carole at least once a month on FaceTime, every time she saw them in person, she repeated everything she’d told them since the last time they saw each other face to face. Burt and Carole still appreciated every story she told.

“All that?” Burt asked as Hepburn manipulated Sebastian’s fingers so she could hold onto one and twirl a few more times. Blaine just smiled as he took Bunny from her before she lost her grip on the stuffed animal and let it go flying. “What’s your favorite?”

Hepburn tilted her head to the side, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she considered the question. “Soccer. Dada helps me,” Hepburn said, grinning as she jumped around the living room, pretending to kick a soccer ball. “Daddy tries to help me but he slips on the grass and goes boom!”

Blaine’s cheek flushed as Carole and Burt both laughed, Hepburn jumping and twirling around the living room some more. Any other time, Blaine and Sebastian probably would’ve reprimanded her, asking her to calm down, taken her outside to work off some of her energy, but it was a special occasion. Besides, Burt and Carole’s house was fairly childproof. There was very little she could break in the living room.

“Dad was Lacrosse captain at school. I won Nationals with show choir and was a cheerleader. That’s why he’s able to run on wet grass and I’m able to help you with gymnastics,” Blaine teased, opening up his arms as Hepburn started coming for him. 

She stopped about halfway, bypassing and heading towards Burt instead. “Grandpa, can we have dinner? I haven’t eaten in so long. I’m hungry.”

“Oh my goodness,” Sebastian said, drawing out the words and rolling his eyes. Sometimes he forgot just what he was dealing with when it came to Hepburn. Blaine had his moments of dramatics but Hepburn took it to a whole new level. “What did you and Daddy get while I checked in to the hotel?”

Hepburn giggled. “Lunch!”

“Sounds about right,” Burt said with a smile, standing up and taking her hand. “Come on. I’m pretty sure we have cookies here.”

Blaine just grinned, leaning against Sebastian and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Sebastian shook his head although he couldn’t help the way he was smiling.

***

The smell of chlorine was sharp in the air as Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, pajama pants tied around his hips and wet hair hanging over his forehead.

“Alright, Firefly. Ready for your bath?” 

Hepburn shook her head, flopping dramatically onto the floor, where she was dripping water from her braids and playing with her dolls. “I don’t want to.”

Blaine had to press a hand to his lips to hide his smile, lowering the book that he was reading. “It’s almost bedtime. Don’t you want a bath? You’re still covered in chlorine from going swimming. Don’t you want to be nice and clean for Thanksgiving tomorrow?”

“Why? I don’t want to. It’s just food,” Hepburn said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. She reached over to grab one of her dolls, pulling it to her chest and rolling onto her back to look upside down at Sebastian as he grabbed her bubble bath. “Don’t want to bath!”

Not wanting a meltdown since Hepburn was assuredly tired, after showing off her soccer, ballet, and gymnastics skills in the backyard earlier, in addition to the running around and other playing she’d done, Blaine and Sebastian gave her some time. She didn’t have to go to bed for a little while anyway. Hepburn seemed satisfied enough with that for a while. Sebastian sat down on the other armchair with some briefings he had to read and Blaine curled up a little in his own chair, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Dad,” Hepburn said from her spot on the floor, tossing her doll aside as she yawned widely, not bothering to hide it. Blaine lifted his head and Sebastian turned, both of them reacting to the name and then smirking at each other. “I’m hungry.”

Turning back to her, Blaine laughed. “You ate _so much_ macaroni and cheese. There is no way you’re hungry,” Blaine said, covering his own mouth as he yawned. Giving up on his book, he put it to the side, wanting nothing more than to just give Hepburn a bath and crawl into the comfortable bed in the other room with Sebastian. Hepburn’s pull-out bed was already ready for her, nightlight plugged in in the corner and stuffed animals ready to cuddle.

“I just am hungry, Daddy,” Hepburn said seriously, scowling at him.

Blaine’s lips twitched in amusement as he looked over at Sebastian but the other man just grinned, obviously leaving Blaine to this. “What do you think you want?” Blaine finally asked.

Hepburn tilted her head to the side, considering the question before putting on her most angelic expression. “McDonalds?”

Chuckling quietly, Blaine shook his head. “No,” he said simply, picking up his book again when Hepburn pouted and rolled around a bit.

“But Daddy. I’m _hungry_ ,” Hepburn whined, drawing out the last word as long as she possibly could until she was out of breath and she had to sit up to catch it. Blaine simply raised his eyebrows at her so she turned to face Sebastian instead. “Dada?”

Blaine pressed his fingers against his lips this time to keep from laughing as Sebastian simply eyed her. There was no way that Hepburn was really hungry considering how much she’d eaten but they were never the type of parents to send her to bed if she wanted food. If that was spoiling your children, as Sebastian’s father had made clear when he was a kid, then Sebastian spoiled Hepburn and he was happy about it.

“How about pizza?” Sebastian asked, lowering his folder onto his lap and already reaching over to grab his phone.

Hepburn wrinkled her nose which was silly considering she did like pizza. A typical kid, she just liked McDonalds even more. “How about McDonalds?”

“If you really think you’re hungry, we can have something that delivers,” Sebastian told her, hesitating where he was already looking up what pizza place might deliver to their hotel.

“What delivers?” Hepburn asked, reluctantly getting to her feet and heading over towards the chair Sebastian was sitting on.

Sebastian smirked. “Pizza.”

Pouting, Hepburn climbed up onto the chair with Sebastian, crossing her legs underneath herself and settling on his lap. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her, putting his folder onto the table that was between his and Blaine’s chair. “Do they have dessert?”

“I could be persuaded, that means you can try to tell me why it’s worth my time, to go get you chocolate from the vending machine down the hall. But what makes it worth my time is for you to take a bath without complaining after pizza,” Sebastian said, rubbing her back as she seemed to contemplate his terms.

“How about a little complaining?”

Sebastian lifted his eyes to meet Blaine’s, amusement on both of their faces. Raising her had surprised the both of them. She had her own personality and made them proud with how smart she was every day. Sometimes her deviousness was frustrating but both of them were eager to see where it took her in life. “How much is a little?”

“Hmmm…. How about five hundred words?” 

Sebastian’s lips twitched as he reached up to twirl her braid in between his fingers. “Can you count to five hundred without help?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Hepburn shook her head immediately and Sebastian laughed, sweeping her up in his arms as he stood up.

“Alright, Firefly. Deal.” Hepburn squealed with happiness, wrapping her arms around his neck as Sebastian tossed his phone to Blaine. “Why don’t you order us pizza? Me and the junior lawyer are going to get some chocolate. Want something?”

“Sure. I’ll take some candy,” Blaine said, watching the two of them with sweet affection in his eyes. Sebastian leaned in to kiss him gently, grab his wallet and then lifted Hepburn up onto his shoulders and tickling her side. “Duck when going through doors.”

Already halfway towards the door, Sebastian turned to give him a _look_ , a soft smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, killer. I’ve got her.”

***

Sebastian felt more comfortable sitting in the Hummel’s living room the next day, watching as Hepburn pirouetted around the living room before bouncing back towards the kitchen. She kept running between the kitchen where Carole was working on pies, and letting Hepburn lick the spoons, and the living room where the three men had been banished from the kitchen to watch football, all offers to help declined since she didn’t have much else to do.

“Daddy, Grandma’s making cake for us,” Hepburn said, munching on a slice of apple that Carole had given her while making an apple pie.

They’d slept in that morning and had a leisurely breakfast from room service. Sebastian had caught Blaine looking at him multiple times, worried, maybe, over whether Sebastian would try to get out of the Thanksgiving dinner with the Hummels. But Sebastian had simply gone through their morning routine, pulling Hepburn’s hair up into a bun on the top of her head to keep it out of her face. He’d never admit to any of his friends exactly how many hours he and Blaine had spent on YouTube to figure out different ways to style Hepburn’s hair.

“She’s making pie. Cake’s different,” Blaine told her, pushing a few strands of hair that had come out of her bun off her face. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and he couldn’t help but pull her in to press a kiss to her forehead. She didn’t look like she cared much about the difference between pie and cake since both had sugar although she nodded seriously. “Are you helping Grandma cook?”

Hepburn nodded, holding out the half-eaten apple slice in offering but Blaine shook his head with a quiet note of thanks. She shrugged, eating it instead. “Mm-hmm. She said I’m a good helper. And we’re going to eat turkey and ‘tatoes and…” she tilted her head to the side to try to remember before giving up. “And pie.”

Blaine tapped her nose. “You’re right. We are eating all those things. Do you want me to get your coloring book out until food is ready?”

“No! I’m helping,” Hepburn said quickly, darting away from him and back towards the kitchen. Blaine just shook his head, watching her go.

“She’s certainly full of energy,” Burt said, looking more amused than anything as he heard Hepburn ask about more apples. Blaine wondered what he was thinking about, whether it was his own son. He knew Kurt was still in contact with them, had asked once and been told that Kurt still visited. Blaine hadn’t been sure of his emotions hearing that. “How many activities is she in?”

“Four, if you count piano, which she wanted to start recently. Ballet, gymnastics, and soccer,” Sebastian answered, more out of habit than anything. Blaine knew what Hepburn was involved in, attended everything he could and listened to her talk about it. But Sebastian was the organized one, the one who had found all of the activities for her to take part in, who kept their calendar updated with everything. 

Sebastian looked surprised, himself, by the answer, having mostly stayed quiet, only participating in conversations that he was explicitly involved in.

Burt just nodded, looking at the tv for just a second before turning back to them. “We’ll have to call more often, then, to hear all that she’s doing. You’re home a lot, Blaine, right?”

“Most nights. Some nights I’m at the theater, though, if they need some writing changes.” It had been hard to step off the stage, so soon after finding success but Blaine hadn’t felt comfortable with his Broadway schedule without Kurt to take Hepburn so often. Even though Sebastian had made it clear he was fine with her, Blaine had still not chosen to take another role. He’d started writing, songs mostly but he’d been dabbling in more, and was slowly climbing the ranks with his writing. 

A beat and then Sebastian cleared his throat. It surprised Blaine how young that Sebastian looked, how nervous. It really did seem that Sebastian felt like he was meeting Blaine’s parents. “I’ll give you my phone number. When Blaine’s not home with Hepburn at night, I am. She’s only with Shelby a few hours until I get off work most days,” Sebastian said.

“That sounds great,” Burt responded, pulling his phone out and handing it over. “It’s always good to be able to talk to her. The only grandchild that can talk back to me coherently. Rosalinde is getting close… although, if you ask Rachel, she’s already reciting poetry.”

Blaine and Sebastian both smirked at each other because they knew exactly how Rachel was with her own two kids. They were undoubtedly going to be talented with the parents they had, but Rachel and Jesse tended to exaggerate their strengths. 

“Don’t worry. I am just as proud as Rachel but much less obnoxious about it,” Sebastian said with a grin in Burt’s direction which was… mostly true in Blaine’s opinion.

“A little less obnoxious,” Blaine corrected, grinning as Sebastian nudged him in the side. He reached out to tangle his fingers with Sebastian’s as soon as Sebastian handed Burt his phone back. Sebastian just held on tight as all three men got distracted from the conversation by the football game on the screen.

***

“Sebastian seems like a really nice guy,” Carole said with a smile, scooping the leftover mashed potatoes into a container and glancing over at Blaine. Blaine flushed, ducking his head because that wasn’t the most accurate description of Sebastian but… he knew what she meant. His boyfriend was on his best behavior, had participated in the conversation at dinner, had been nice and had offered to help with dishes. Blaine had simply shooed him out since Hepburn was getting tired and Sebastian always had been the best person when it came to dealing with her tantrums. “Hepburn seems to really love him.”

Blaine nodded, letting out a breath and glancing over. While he’d meant it at the time when he’d told Sebastian that he didn’t consider Burt and Carole his parents… he wondered if maybe he did. Even now, he was still closer to them than he was to his own parents, and he didn’t want to lose that relationship. Burt Hummel was still the father he wanted to be like. And it meant something to him to have Carole and Burt approve of Sebastian, even though he hadn’t been worried about the idea of them still caring about the slushie. He’d more been worried about Sebastian’s sometimes abrasive personality. He just needed to remember that Sebastian was good with parents, with being on his best behavior.

“He dotes on her,” Blaine said, concentrating on the dishes he was washing so he wouldn’t have to face her. “It’s hard for him to say no to her. He’s just that kind of person, honestly. I think it might have something to do with how he was raised but he won’t talk about his childhood much.”

“There’s worse ways a parent could be,” Carole responded, handing over the bowl that had contained the mashed potatoes for him to wash and leaning against the counter. 

Blaine took the dish, smiling since he knew that was true. If one of his biggest concerns with Sebastian’s parenting was that he tended to spoil Hepburn at times, he knew he could consider himself lucky. Not, of course, that he’d be with somebody who wasn’t a good parent, but he knew Sebastian was better than most.

Like he’d told Carole, he had a feeling it had to do with how Sebastian’s childhood had gone. His boyfriend hadn’t told him much, just bits and pieces over the years they’d known each other. About how his mother and sister’s death when he was still only a child had changed his life, how his father had sent him to live in France only a year and a half later, how his grandmother had expected great things and sent him to prestigious schools. 

“We’ve actually… been talking about more kids. And, probably before that, getting married…” Blaine said, trailing off as he chanced a glance at Carole out of the corner of his eye. He knew Burt and Carole had resolved to not take sides in between Blaine and Kurt, although Blaine was sure they’d told Kurt exactly what they thought of him leaving Hepburn. Still, he didn’t know if that really meant still being involved in Blaine’s life. “Not that we’ve made that official but we’ve been talking about it.”

Carole’s eyes were bright and her smile was fond in a way that Blaine had to turn away to keep from crying over. “That’s great, Blaine. Burt and I both want you to be happy, you know that, right? If Sebastian makes the two of you happy then we support you wholeheartedly.”

Blaine glanced up when he heard the knock on the front door but Burt was already out there so he didn’t move towards the living room. “Would you two come when we get married? We’ve talked about a wedding. It wouldn’t be huge, neither of us are really interested in that but just something fun with our friends. We’re not sure if any family would come but… I’d like you there.”

“Honey, of course we’d come,” Carole said, moving towards him to hug him. Blaine closed his eyes, hugging her back and smiling widely. It was the kind of motherly hug that made him feel loved, even as an adult. She kissed his cheek, pulling back slightly. She opened her mouth when they heard something being dropped in the living room and-

“Blaine!” Sebastian called, something in his voice that made Blaine feel cold. Was it Hepburn? Did she get hurt?

He was already picturing a hospital visit, his heart in his throat as he rushed to the living room, stopping in the doorway and taking in the scene. Hepburn was fine, standing next to Sebastian and looking in the same direction as Sebastian, towards the open front door. Sebastian’s hand was resting on Hepburn’s shoulder in what Blaine recognized as a protective gesture. Burt was standing at the front door, half hiding the person behind it but Blaine would recognize him anywhere.

After all, he’d spent years married to him, even longer loving him. He couldn’t recall how many hours he’d spent staring at the other man, convinced that their love was true and beautiful and they’d spend the rest of their lives together.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick.

“Kurt?” he breathed, knowing nobody else could possibly hear him.

“Daddy, Dada won’t tell me who he is. Who is he?” Hepburn asked, although she stayed put under Sebastian’s hand. She may be young but she could obviously sense the tension in the air, hear the concern in Sebastian’s voice.

Burt moved just enough for Blaine to see Kurt’s face and Kurt looked just like Blaine felt. His ex-husband turned, taking several steps away from the door and Burt followed him out, closing the door behind himself.

For a few long moments, Blaine could only stand frozen in the kitchen doorway, staring at the door before he took tentative steps forward, towards his boyfriend, towards his daughter.

Sebastian was at his side in an instant, reaching out to take his wrist. “Blaine?” he asked, that same concern in his voice, although Blaine knew the cause was different now.

Blaine took a deep breath, looking down at Hepburn and smiling although it was difficult. He felt like his heart was pounding in his throat. “He’s an old friend of Daddy’s. I’m going to go talk to him. Why don’t you and Dada make sure all of your dolls are gathered up? You’ve gone on so many adventures through the house, I don’t want you to forget any when we get going.”

At the idea of forgetting any, Hepburn was gone quickly, already bored at another of Blaine’s friends. After all, she met those all the time. She knew most of them well and even though she was the oldest of the New Directions children, she’d had plenty of playdates with those around New York. 

“You’re not just going out there and talking to him.”

Blaine frowned, pulling his wrist away from Sebastian, something about his tone annoying him. He knew Sebastian didn’t mean it in an overbearing way. The two didn’t tend to get jealous, both of them rather secure in their relationship at this point in their lives, but Blaine knew Kurt was different. Even if Sebastian had been joking when he’d talked about being the consolation prize after Kurt, he’d still brought it up.

“It’s his family’s house,” Blaine pointed out, watching the way those words made Sebastian press his lips together. But the other man didn’t argue, obviously knowing it was true. “Help Hepburn go gather her things. I’ll go talk to him and then we’ll probably go back to the hotel. She can convince you to take her swimming again.”

Although Blaine’s voice was calm, his stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots. He hadn’t seen Kurt in years. It hadn’t been for lack of trying. For months after, he’d still thought that having Kurt in Hepburn’s life, even if it was just in passing, was for the best. Now, knowing Kurt was right outside, that Hepburn was in the dining room gathering up her toys, Blaine couldn’t help but think about how wrong he was.

“Do you want me to come out there with you instead?” Sebastian asked but judging by the set of his shoulders, he knew the answer.

Blaine still smiled, tilting his head up to brush his lips across Sebastian’s. Even though he knew this was something he had to face alone, it felt good to know that Sebastian was there. And after Blaine finished this conversation, Sebastian was still going to be there. Sebastian was always there, a quiet support that Kurt had never been. No matter the distance between them, Blaine knew he could count on Sebastian.

Sebastian was always going to be there. It wasn’t why Blaine loved him but he’d never forget standing in that alley, after getting off the phone with Kurt, sobbing in the middle of New York City and just needing somebody. The fact that Sebastian was dependable made Blaine feel more certain of his own place.

“No. I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry. I’ll be right back,” Blaine murmured, taking a few more steadying breaths as he turned towards the front door. He felt a little bit like he was heading towards something his execution.

“If you’re sure. I’ll go check on Hepburn. She’ll be fine,” Sebastian told him, caressing his cheek for just a moment before he nodded. He didn’t move, watching Blaine as the man opened the front door and stepped outside.

Kurt was sitting on the front step, jaw set, Burt standing on the bottom step and watching him. 

“You didn’t tell us you were coming out for Thanksgiving,” Burt said, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Kurt huffed out a breath, looking up at Blaine. As soon as their eyes met, Blaine felt his stomach turn over and he had to swallow hard. “I was going to visit as a surprise. I have a week off from work and I didn’t know…” Kurt trailed off, pressing his lips together as he looked back down. 

“Hi, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, swallowing hard as he crossed his arms over his chest protectively. Even after their divorce, Blaine hadn’t felt so uncomfortable around Kurt. But, even then, they’d still been seeing each other every so often. Now it was like he didn’t know Kurt at all anymore. 

Kurt looked up at him and then back at the concrete below, a shadow across his features. It made Blaine wonder what was going on in his head. “Dad, can you give Blaine and I a few minutes?”

Burt hesitated, obviously unsure by it but the two were adults. He knew he couldn’t try to mediate between them even though he wanted to. “I’ll be right inside if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Kurt murmured, watching as his dad went back inside before turning back to Blaine. The two looked at each other for a few moments, as if they were trying to figure each other out. It made Blaine sad in a way, remembering that even before they were boyfriends, they’d been best friends. Blaine knew now how unhealthy even their friendship had been but… he missed what it could’ve been. He missed what he’d believed their relationship to be. “She calls him Dada?”

Although he felt like he should’ve known, Blaine was surprised by Kurt bringing that up so quickly. He immediately took a defensive stance, tightening his arms on his chest. “Yes. Why wouldn’t she? He’s her other parent, has been her only other parent since you left us. He’s known her since she was a baby.”

Kurt’s lips twisted into something that made bitterness well inside Blaine. Blaine still knew Kurt well enough to recognize the pain that Kurt was trying to hide, the fact that Kurt was preparing to inflict pain as well. “Since she was a baby. I remember you inviting him over while I was out of the house. Without even telling me.”

Blaine sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes, not wanting to fight about this again. They’d argued about this enough when they’d been married, when it had happened. “You were constantly out of the house when she was born, Kurt,” Blaine said, carefully keeping his tone in check even though he still felt that residual bitterness from those few weeks. Sebastian had come over, had rocked her to sleep when Blaine had fallen asleep on the couch, the first real sleep that Blaine had gotten since Hepburn had been born. Kurt had been out of the house, not able to concentrate on his work with a crying baby around.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, picking at his nails as if he didn’t care about the conversation they were having.

“Do you know how many times I called you?” Blaine asked, clenching his jaw as he looked away, determined not to let Kurt see him cry. He was so angry, sad, annoyed that this was what things had turned into. “Do you know how many times I had to comfort Hepburn because she knew you hadn’t picked her up in a while? She doesn’t remember you now, Kurt, but she did for a long time.”

“Am I supposed to be sorry about this, Blaine? I told you. I told you I couldn’t do this. Being a father… France is everything I wanted New York to be. You were the one who wanted kids.”

Huffing out a breath, Blaine’s arms were so tight over his chest that it was starting to feel physically painful. “And you didn’t. You didn’t want kids. You didn’t want to marry me. But you did.”

Kurt shook his head, sighing quietly. He was silent for a long moment, both of them avoiding each other’s eyes. It devastated Blaine, to look at Kurt and know this was the man he’d originally wanted to spend his life with. “I did want to marry you. Just not that way. Everything we did… none of it was how I imagined.”

And even though Blaine had just said Kurt didn’t… the sad thing was, he believed Kurt. He believed that the other man had wanted to marry him. He believed that Kurt had specific ideas about everything and nothing had turned out right. But every time, Blaine had been willing to try and Kurt hadn’t been. It didn’t matter now, though. This was something Blaine would’ve liked to hear years ago but he loved Sebastian now. 

Kurt had never been the right man for Blaine and that was something he would forever feel naïve for not realizing sooner. Still. It gave him Hepburn and honestly, it contributed to his relationship with Sebastian. He didn’t know if their relationship would be where it was if they both hadn’t gone through what they had.

“She doesn’t call him Papa. That was your name,” Blaine finally said, deflating slightly as he sat down on the step next to Kurt. There was no point in fighting with the other man anymore. Blaine had Sebastian, had Hepburn, had their friends and family. He’d never been very good at holding a grudge even though he knew he should. He was happier than he ever had been in his life so he supposed he could be nice. “We’ve never coached her on what to call him. But we live together, have lived together. She loves him and he loves her.”

A shaky breath and Kurt looked away, tapping his fingers against his knee. He looked tired, wearing clothes that Blaine recognized as comfortable enough to travel in. Blaine wondered if Kurt had just flown in, felt bad if that was the case. “I didn’t expect you to be here,” Kurt whispered, biting his lip as he stared at his fingers. “I didn’t know you still celebrated Thanksgiving here. I thought you’d be… I don’t know.”

Blaine nodded because he knew Kurt wasn’t here for anything nefarious. He knew Kurt wasn’t trying to come back into their lives. Blaine still had the same phone number, he and Sebastian had only recently moved from the home they’d been living in before. It would’ve been only too easy for Kurt to come back into their lives anytime. “Hepburn likes it. Burt and Carole are still her grandparents. They come to New York every few months and talk to her on the phone regularly.”

“That’s good,” Kurt whispered and then he looked up at Blaine, his expression guarded but Blaine knew him well enough even now. There was pain there, hurt in the tense lines of his body. “It’s been a long time. I really appreciate you still doing this for them. It’s good that you two are… happy. I’m not sorry that I left but I’m sorry she was hurt.”

“I’m sorry too, you know. That I’m here. That you had to see this. If I’d have known you were coming, I would’ve not come, would’ve left earlier. I didn’t mean to take away Thanksgiving from you. We’ll go.”

Kurt shook his head, sighing and something softened in him. Blaine could see it, when Kurt lost his protective stance, although his lips were still turned down. “You don’t need to go. I don’t want to ruin Hepburn’s Thanksgiving.”

“You’re not. We already ate. Besides, Sebastian and I will take her in the pool. That’s really the highlight of all of her vacations. You should’ve seen her when we took her to California…” But Blaine trailed off because it was something natural to talk about Hepburn. To all of his friends, to his family, to strangers on the street, Blaine talked about Hepburn and her interests. Except… he didn’t want Kurt to see her, to meet her.

There was a contemplative expression on Kurt’s fact that Blaine wished he could read. For a moment, Blaine thought Kurt was going to stay silent, thought he was going to have to say something else. But then Kurt smiled, although there was no joy on his face. “I should go.”

Blaine heard what Kurt wasn’t saying. Kurt wasn’t going to go inside, didn’t have any interest in meeting Hepburn. It made sense considering he’d made no move to get in touch but it still hurt something in him. The naïve Blaine, maybe, the one who had wanted everything to work out with Kurt. The one who had wanted a family bad enough to have a baby with Kurt even though their marriage was already on the verge of collapse, even though their careers were still barely anything.

“No, really, Kurt. It’s your family. You’re in town for a short time. We live much closer,” Blaine said, realizing he was babbling as he looked back towards the front door. It was like he could feel Sebastian’s gaze, through multiple walls, knew the other had to be wondering what was going on. He stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Just… let us gather our things and say goodbye and then we’ll go.”

Kurt swallowed hard, nodding and reaching up to rub his eyes. “Does she know about me?” 

Blaine stopped, blinking at Kurt for a moment before he shook his head. “No. She doesn’t remember you. She knows Rachel carried her. She had questions when Rachel got pregnant earlier this year and we call her cousins with Rachel’s kids but… she hasn’t asked about anything other than that. We’re not going to lie to her, of course but… it doesn’t matter, Kurt. Sebastian’s her father.”

Even though Kurt hadn’t planned on going inside, there was still a hurt look in his eyes. He turned away as he stood up as well, brushing off his pants. “I’ll go get some coffee. I can use it. I’ll be back in an hour… Goodbye, Blaine.”

Blaine could only nod, knowing there was nothing else to say. There was nothing between the two of them anymore, nothing holding them together. They’d been friends once, closer than two people could be. At one point, Blaine had wanted to talk to Kurt about everything, although the other man had denied him so often. But now? 

Now Blaine had nothing to say to him. 

“Goodbye, Kurt,” Blaine said simply, letting out a breath. He didn’t wait, just watching Kurt get into his car before he was heading back inside. 

Sebastian was waiting for him in the living room and he raised his eyebrows, letting Blaine approach him. He looked concerned and Blaine shook his head, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pressing in for a hug.

“Where’s Hepburn?” Blaine asked, voice muffled since his face was buried in Sebastian’s chest.

The other man rubbed Blaine’s back gently. “In the kitchen. Carole’s feeding her pie. She found all of her dolls and we’re ready to go.” Sebastian hesitated although his hand kept moving. “So…”

Blaine shrugged, tilting his head back so he could look at his boyfriend. Sebastian’s face was guarded but Blaine could see underneath his mask. “So nothing. Kurt’s not part of her life. Hasn’t been and won’t be.” Even as he said it, he couldn’t help the way his voice was shaking, that little ache still there. This was good, he told himself… But it didn’t quite feel that way.

Sebastian kissed Blaine’s forehead, opening his mouth to say something else but they were interrupted as Burt came back in from the kitchen.

If Blaine had thought Sebastian’s face was guarded, it was nothing compared to Burt’s. 

“He’s going to get coffee,” Blaine said quietly, reluctantly standing up straight, pulling himself out of Sebastian’s arms. He had no real qualms about displays of affection with Sebastian in front of Burt and Carole but it felt like now wasn’t the time. Sebastian didn’t let him go too far, keeping one of his arms around Blaine’s waist and Blaine didn’t mind it at all. “He’ll be back in an hour. I think we’ll probably head back to the hotel…”

Burt nodded, his eyes moving across Blaine’s face, as if he was trying to read something on his features. Blaine wondered if he found what he was looking for. “You don’t have to go. I can tell Kurt that we can see him tomorrow. You guys came a long way.”

“So did he,” Blaine said with a careful shrug. He pulled away from Sebastian, reaching down to tangle their fingers before Sebastian might be hurt. “It’s okay. He… offered and said he didn’t want to ruin Thanksgiving but…” 

Burt let out a breath before he nodded again. He looked unsure, Blaine realized, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen on his former father-in-law’s face before. 

“It’s okay. We’ll come for Hepburn’s spring break or something. Or you guys can come out shortly after New Years. I’m sure she’d love to show off everything she’s been doing.”

“We’d love that. I’ll call you to plan it. Come on. We can at least pack some food for you. You know Carole won’t let you go without any,” Burt said with a laugh. He looked at them before moving towards the kitchen. 

As Blaine took a step to follow him, Sebastian tugged him back and this time there was only concern on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Blaine nodded and tilted his head up to press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “I’m okay. We can talk later. I think I need to… wrap my head around all of this anyway. I wasn’t expecting this. But you don’t have to worry about anything. I love you.”

“Worry? Me? Never,” Sebastian said with a smirk, kissing Blaine one more time. Blaine smiled against his lips, kissing him back for a long few moments before pulling back. Even though he knew Kurt would give them time, he didn’t want to have to see him again.

***

Blaine ran his fingers through Hepburn’s hair, putting the towel he’d been using to dry it aside before leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I know you’re disappointed but Grandpa and Grandma already said they’d come out and visit soon. And that means they can maybe come to some of your practices or you can show them your school,” Blaine said quietly as he carefully began braiding her still damp hair.

“It’s okay, Daddy. I still got cake,” Hepburn said, smiling sweetly with her teeth and Sebastian chuckled from where he was sitting next to them. It was true that Hepburn had eaten probably too much pie but Blaine and Sebastian had given her as much as she wanted, or at least, as much as they thought she could handle before making herself sick.

Hearing that his daughter was still cheerful just because she got pie, Blaine had to smile. He put the band on the end of her braid and let her stand up. Immediately, she was running towards the desk, where Sebastian had set up her coloring book and she began drawing. She’d promised to draw Burt and Carole something and they would swing by to drop it off on the way to the airport tomorrow.

Once Hepburn was properly set up, Sebastian sat down on the pull-out bed with Blaine, reaching out to take both of his hands and tangling their fingers. For a few moments, the two sat in silence before Sebastian squeezed his hands gently.

“Talk to me,” Sebastian requested quietly.

“I… I just…” Blaine swallowed hard, looking over at Hepburn for a moment before he was shaking his head. When he’d first talked to Kurt, when they’d agreed to leave, the drive back to the hotel, Blaine had felt like his emotions were a mess. He hadn’t known what to feel. But now… Blaine couldn’t help but laugh quietly, surprising his boyfriend. “I just love you. I love the life we have, our family. I don’t miss him at all. I’m _glad_ he doesn’t want to be part of her life. It’s better for her. And I’m so grateful for you, for your love and support and I want to be with you forever. This is it. We’re it.”

Sebastian stared at him, a contemplative frown on his lips that confused Blaine. Then he was smiling, standing up. “Don’t move,” he told Blaine, moving towards the room where his bag was. Blaine could hear him rummaging through something in their area before he was coming back, patting Hepburn on the shoulder on the way. Hepburn frowned, turning around and sitting up on her knees to look at them over the chair.

“What…?” Blaine asked, glancing between Hepburn and Sebastian, who had rejoined Blaine.

“I watched you do this once but back then, I told myself this was never going to be my future so I didn’t take notes,” Sebastian teased and Blaine frowned, unsure where he was going with this. Sebastian was just smiling, reaching out to take one of his hands again, his other slipping somewhat self-consciously into his pocket. “You snuck up on me, Blaine. From the very beginning. When I asked you to move in with me, I had every intention of ending up with you in my…” Sebastian glanced over, seeing Hepburn watching them and he grinned. “In my room, but I never planned for this.

“I fell in love with you way, way before I should’ve. You always were so much sweeter than I deserved. This is it for me too. And I’m not doing this because of him. I’m doing this because of us. You talk about how I’m the best for you two but Blaine, you two are the best that’s ever happened to me.”

Blaine could only draw in a breath, starting to realize what he was saying and he wasn’t prepared for this. His emotions weren’t ready.

“I could tell you a million things I love you about you, Blaine. I could tell you a billion ways you’ve changed my life, how grateful _I_ am to be with you. You make me want to be a good boyfriend, a great father. I want to be with you, Blaine, for the rest of our lives. I want to have more kids, to raise Hepburn with you. I want it all in a way that I _never_ expected to want but… It’s you.” Blaine could feel tears fill his eyes as he listened to Sebastian speak, their hands held tightly together. “I’ve been carrying this around for weeks, trying to figure out the right time. I wanted to give you something romantic and _perfect_ because you deserve the world. But sitting here with you, with our daughter, in this hotel room… it is perfect. I could never want anything else.”

Sebastian pulled a ring box out of his pocket, opening it clumsily with one hand. Blaine had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing, amused at his movements, happy over this moment. He couldn’t believe this was _happening_ , amazed that Sebastian was right. This moment was perfect. 

“So, Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?”

Blaine breathed out shakily, not even able to respond as he threw himself into Sebastian’s arms hard enough that Sebastian dropped the box, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck. For a long time, he’d thought he was just going to be with Kurt, had thought that was just the best he was ever going to have. To have something so perfect? Blaine still wasn’t sure sometimes that it was real.

Hepburn grinned as she clambered up onto the bed with them and both men wrapped an arm around her to pull her into the hug with them.

“Did you give Daddy the ring?” Hepburn asked.

Pulling back, Blaine blinked at Hepburn before laughing quietly. “Did you know that Dada was going to propose to me?” he asked, somewhat incredulously.

Hepburn’s grin widened and she nodded, resting her head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Mm-hmm. Dada showed me the ring but it was a _secret_.”

Blaine turned to give Sebastian a smile, affection so clear on his expression it could probably be seen for miles. He was so overwhelmed with love, with care, with knowing he was cared for. He loved Sebastian for a million reasons but he wouldn’t be in this relationship if Sebastian wasn’t so good for them. To be loved this way… Blaine hadn’t thought he’d ever be so lucky. “Sebastian… yes. Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you.”

Sebastian leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I love you too,” Sebastian murmured before glancing down, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. “And this is very sweet and all, but somebody’s going to have to crawl under the bed because you definitely knocked the ring out of the box.”

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Blaine shook his head. Then Sebastian lost it and Hepburn started laughing too, even though she had no idea why. It was right. It felt right, perfect, in a way that Blaine knew it could never be with anybody else. Sebastian was the one Blaine was meant to be with.

Hepburn was the one who ended up finding the ring, halfway under the bed and she handed it over, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as Sebastian officially got down on his knee to slip it onto Blaine’s finger.

Blaine kissed him again, touching the ring over and over with his thumb. Forever. That was the promise. Forever.

***

Blaine was staring at the ring again as he waited for Sebastian to finish washing his face and come to bed. Hepburn was safely asleep on the pull-out bed in the other room after eating even more pie in celebration, and Blaine couldn’t help but think of how time was passing. It felt like just yesterday that Blaine and Kurt were bringing her home, Kurt having an almost impossible time trying to bond with her since she was such a fussy baby.

Now, they had a new family.

Blaine smiled as Sebastian came back into the room and Blaine held up his hand to show off the ring that he was wearing.

“Did you hear the good news? I’m engaged,” Blaine said in a playful voice as Sebastian joined him on the bed.

“Wow. I’ve met your fiancé a time or two. He’s pretty great. You must be so lucky,” Sebastian teased, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine laughed, shoving his shoulder gently before laying back down against the bed. He had the ring box on the nightstand so he could take it off before going to sleep but he wanted to wear it a little bit longer. The last time he’d been engaged, he had never gotten a ring and his wedding ring hadn’t felt the same.

“I am pretty lucky, actually,” Blaine responded as Sebastian got under the covers, making himself comfortable and rolling over onto his side to face Blaine. “Once we get back to New York, we should get you a ring. If you… want, at least. I think it would be nice for you to wear one.”

The fond expression on Sebastian’s face made something light up in Blaine. There wasn’t even the slightest hint of mocking, just pure happiness that Blaine knew he was the only one who got to see from Sebastian. “Sure. I’d love a ring. Not that everybody doesn’t know I’m yours with how much I talk about you but it would-”

Sebastian’s words were cut off when Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, a thrill filling him at the idea of them both wearing rings. An equal relationship. Something Blaine had always wanted.

“There’s something else I actually wanted to talk to you about. About Hepburn,” Blaine murmured when he pulled back.

Sebastian nodded, yawning and propping himself up a little so he could look at Blaine easier. “Is it about Kurt too? Because I’m fine with having that discussion if you want to talk about your feelings but I’d prefer to wait until tomorrow.”

“Kind of. But… not necessarily.” Blaine had been thinking a lot ever since they’d left the Hummel house. “I was… Even before you proposed tonight, I’ve been thinking… I’d like for us to be a family. A real family. Not that we’re not already but I think I’d like… I’d like for you to be her father.”

A slow blink and then a frown tugged down Sebastian’s lips. “Okay? I don’t mean to… insert myself into your lives but I kind of already am.”

Blaine smiled slightly, shaking his head. No matter how many times he’d tried to think of how he wanted this conversation to go, he’d never quite come up with the words. “Okay, no, you’re right. I’m sorry. You are. I just mean… officially.”

“She calls me dad.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine said with a laugh, reaching out to take Sebastian’s hand, tangling their fingers and squeezing gently. “I want you to adopt her.”

Sebastian nodded, looking down at their fingers for a moment before he looked back up at Blaine. He looked contemplative but he wasn’t immediately denying the idea which made Blaine feel better. Honestly, he hadn’t been sure how Sebastian would react. Being called ‘dad’ was one thing but adoption was something else entirely. “I never thought about it but I suppose it’s a good next step. Why did you suddenly decide to talk about it? Have you been waiting for us to get engaged?”

“No, not really. I mean, it’s a good idea but I was just thinking about… well, about if something happens to me. Where she would go.”

“Is there something I should know?” Sebastian asked, smiling slightly as he brought Blaine’s hand up to press a kiss to his skin. It was a silly, romantic and sweet gesture that Blaine wouldn’t have imagined of Sebastian when he’d first met him. 

Over the years, Blaine had learned a lot he’d never imagined he would about Sebastian. “No. Not at the moment. But what if something _does_ happen to me? You’re not her other legal parent, even though you are her other father. What if Kurt feels obligated to take her? What if he takes her to France? I’m sure it’s a great country but it’s not her _home_. Or what if he doesn’t want to be a parent, which he doesn’t, but gives her to Burt and Carole? She’d be okay but I don’t want her to grow up in Ohio. I want her with you. I’d feel better knowing she’d go to you and I _know_ she would too. It was just… seeing him again, knowing that even now, he doesn’t want to know her. I want her with somebody who loves her. That’s you.”

Sebastian listened to his babbling, every increasingly frantic word, his thumb sliding along Blaine’s knuckles. After a moment, he wrinkled his nose. “Well, hopefully if something did happen to you, he chose to take her. France would be preferable. I’d hate to have to live in Ohio again.”

That stopped Blaine and he blinked a few times before Sebastian’s words really got through to him. “You’d… move to be with her?”

Sebastian actually looked offended, shaking his head. “Blaine, she’s my _daughter_. Like you just said. Of course, I’d move to be with her. God knows if Kurt ended up with her, he’d be begging me to watch her within a day so it would work out anyway.”

Blaine stared at him for a moment before he was moving forward, kissing Sebastian lightly before resting his head on the other man’s chest. Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair, his other arm wrapping around him. “I love you. You’re right. She is your daughter. In every other way. I just want to make it legal.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s head, Sebastian let out another yawn. “When we get home, I’ll ask around to see if I can find a custody lawyer. It’s not my area of expertise. For now, let’s get some sleep. Hepburn will have us up first thing in the morning to see if she can have pie for breakfast.”

Blaine turned to press his face into Sebastian’s neck, knowing that was probably accurate. He smiled softly, making himself comfortable. Sebastian was right.

Their daughter would be waking them up in the morning.


End file.
